world_of_babelfandomcom-20200213-history
Tulsam'i
History Long before the Empire... a wizard seduced an etheric dragoness with facts and logic. The half-dragon spawn of the wizard's clever wordplay then went on to create many more interracial abominations. Such is the ancestry of the bastard child Tulsam'i Tsul (Sōl). Entitled to no lands, no wealth, and no love Tulsam'i was born into slavery and sold by his fifth year as means of disposal. His first owner proved to be a fair master treating his slaves with dignity and taking wonderful care of the young half-elf. Tulsam'i entered adolescence as a loyal servant having grown to love his life. Then a day came where he and a number of other slaves were delivered to the sea. What followed was a number of years Tulsam'i has violently repressed the memory of. All he consciously remembers are the demons that freed him, and name of the creatures that cursed him, Aboleths. The truth his mind hides is how cultist summoned a number of demons to possess aboleth slaves. These demons of Dagon were to assassinate their "masters" for forsaking the demon lord of the sea. As expected most of them failed and were slain along with their host, but the message was sent. The fiend in possession of Tulsam'i being not nearly as committed to the mission fled. Tulsam'i awoke within a temple of Iomedae some unknown amount of time later, exorcised and mostly healed. However his memory of the time spent under demonic control remains. The overwhelming need for chaos and sin lingered even with the demon gone, and so he set out for the empire with the churches paladin's to join the rebellion. Not for any noble cause, but because such a place would be rife with lawlessness and immorality in the midst of war. Personality Tulsam'i is distrusting, petty, vengeful, and childish. Thanks in large part to the fact that the closest person he's been emotionally attached to was a demon. And before that, as far as he wants to remember, a master that betrayed him. Relationships Tulsam'i has virtually no known associates outside of one night stands and clients. Falconer: If Tulsam'i has a nemesis it is this sword. After deceptively divining several things about Tulsam'i while he was unaware the sorcerer discovered it's prying. The which incident occurred during an assignment to investigate claims of a demon possession for the rebellion resulted in Tulsam'i framing Falconer as the demon. Tulsam'i was then responsible for the sword falling into Solari hands. And subsequently its appearance within the rebel bar Cloud Nine ''where rebel leader Ryu was captured along side many others. Goals Tulsam'i seeks wealth and pleasure to sate his desires and sow chaos. He's grown fascinated with demons and as result of his corruption craves to see the abyss. Skills & Abilities * '''Deception: '''Tulsam'i has proven himself' '''quite convincing. So much so that the Empire and Rebellion are now hunting for a "demon sword" that actually holds a borderline paladin. * '''Divine and Arcane Magic: '''While he was born to sorcery Tulsam'i's oracle abilities only appeared after being cursed by the aboleth. His bloodline seems to have inclined him with a gift for communing wit spirits and so the divine power flows that direction. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Player Characters Category:Deceased Characters